1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating assembly, and more particularly to a liquid heat-dissipating assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical devices or equipment will generate heat during operations. To keep the electrical devices from being crashed or damaged due to high temperature, a heat-dissipating assembly is usually mounted in an electrical device. With the arrangement of the heat-dissipating assembly, the heat generated by the electrical device can be dissipated.
A liquid heat-dissipating assembly is one kind of cooling device for electrical devices. The conventional liquid heat-dissipating assembly substantially comprises a heat-guiding unit attached to a heat source in an electrical device. The heat-guiding unit has a passage formed in the heat-guiding unit and having two ends. One of the ends of the passage is connected with an output port of a cooling liquid source with an inlet pipe, and the other end of the passage is connected with an input port of the cooling liquid source with an outlet pipe. Accordingly, a cooling liquid, such as water or coolant, in low temperature can be led into the heat-guiding unit via the inlet pipe to absorb the heat generated by the electrical device, and the temperature of the electrical device can be lowered down. The heated cooling liquid will be led into the liquid source via the outlet pipe. With a heat-dissipating device mounted on the liquid source, the temperature of the cooling liquid can be lowered down and the cooling liquid is discharged out to the heat-guiding unit to form a cycling loop for dissipating the heat generated by the electrical device.
However, when the amount of the heat sources in an electrical device increases, the amount of the heat-guiding units has also to be increased accordingly. Each heat-guiding unit has to be connected with an individual inlet pipe and an individual outlet pipe to the liquid source, but the pipes of the conventional liquid heat-dissipating assembly cannot be well arranged. Thus, the pipe arrangement of the conventional liquid heat-dissipating assembly is complicated, and the volume of the whole liquid heat-dissipating assembly is large.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a liquid heat-dissipating assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.